


mellohi

by kr4k3n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr4k3n/pseuds/kr4k3n
Summary: “You made me burn my things.”Dream tilts his head to the side.“You threw them in that pit and you- and you watched them burn. And then you said you would invite everyone to my beach party, and they never came. And I thought that was my fault, you fucker, but it was never my fault! It was always yours!”tommy and tubbo confront dream for the last time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	mellohi

Tommy is trembling. Dream stands across from him, Tubbo to his side. Maybe before he would have reached for Tubbo’s hand, finding comfort in his best friend’s steady presence.  
But things have changed, and his hand stays on the gleaming axe hooked to his belt.

For a moment, the only sound is of soft snowfall blanketing the forest around them. The silence is long and uncomfortable, as each of them waits for the others to say something. Dream holds a purple-and-white disc—Mellohi—in one gloved hand.

A smile curls on Dream’s lips, mocking and cruel. 

“Why are you so afraid of me, Tommy?” Dream says, softly, and Tommy’s vision goes fuzzy. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” Tommy says, trying to sound bold and heroic. It doesn’t work, and the words come out small. He sounds weak. 

Dream shrugs. “Oh, you can tell yourself that. The mighty Tommyinnit, the hero of this little story.” He spreads out his arms, small snowflakes catching and melting on his sleeves as Tommy can only watch in horror. 

“If you told them what I did to you, would they believe you?” Dream says, softly. 

Beside him, Tommy feels Tubbo startle. He realizes with a sickening certainty that Dream would not expose this side of himself—the side he lets out in small bits and pieces—if he was planning on letting them out of here alive. 

With that conviction, Dream and Tommy lock eyes. Dream with his disc, Tommy with his Tubbo. 

Tommy’s throat is burning, but he speaks anyway. “You made me burn my things.” 

Dream tilts his head to the side. 

“You threw them in that pit and you- and you watched them burn. And then you said you would invite everyone to my beach party, and they never came. And I thought that was my fault, you fucker, but it was never my fault! It was always yours!” Tommy screams the last words. Quieter, he adds, “And you convinced me you were my friend. My only friend.”

He looks to Tubbo. His best friend stands beside him, tears staining his cheeks, and for the first time since the exile, they both see each other. 

“Kill us.” Tubbo says, firmly. “Kill us, if that’s what you want. But we’re not going to bend to your stupid rules anymore.” He grips his sword so tight that his knuckles turn white. 

Dream considers them. 

“Tommy, I must admit that you’re entertaining. But it's wise to remember that all of this; from the trees-” he kicks up a few rotten leaves at his feet, “to the discs-” he holds Mellohi up so the last weak embers of light from the sunset catch in its grooves, “to you-” he points to Tommy’s chest, and although Dream hasn’t laid a finger on him, he still almost stumbles backward, “is all a game. You can be replaced as easily as…” he trails off, eyes scanning the clearing they’re standing in, “that rabbit.” He points towards a small bunny wandering around the bushes, and it freezes, knowing it's been spotted. 

In one fluid motion, he pulls his crossbow from his back and shoots the rabbit straight through the heart. It makes a small whine as it bleeds red onto the snow. 

Tubbo makes a choking noise.

Dream turns back to them. Smiling. 

“Would you like to try and fight?” he asks, grinning lazily, “You’d be stupid to, of course. Both of you should know it's pointless now.”

Tommy takes a breath. He looks past Dream, at the sunset. It’s a deep red, the same red as the rabbit’s blood, the same red the fire burned as it engulfed his belongings. 

From beside him, he feels Tubbo grasp his hand. He squeezes it, and Tubbo squeezes back. 

One hand in Tubbos, the other gripping his gleaming sword, Tommy readies himself to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> first dreamsmp fic!! kudos + comments are much appreciated :)  
> if you have a request head over to my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thought-criminals


End file.
